This Strange Make Him Anxious
by synstropezia
Summary: Hanya waktu mereka yang tiga bulan, sementara jiwanya berkelana di tengah keasingan. #HanaShigatsu. Warning: Akutagawa!Female.


**This Strange Make Him Anxious**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Akutagawa!female, gaje, feel ga dapet, ngakak dah pokoknya :( dll**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di grup Fanfiction Addict dengan tema "hanahaki".**

* * *

Bau rumah sakit menjadi bagian dari identitasnya beberapa waktu terakhir. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–wanita 23 tahun itu adalah pengunjung harian yang wajahnya dihafal sebegitu baik. Para petugas, suster dan dokter, akan basa-basi menyapanya sebelum menyaksikan punggung itu berlalu mengunjungi kamar 606 di lantai tiga. Pertama-tama mengetuk pintu, menata sebuket bunga lantas mengupas kulit apel yang kemudian dipotong kotak-kotak.

Mengulang kebiasaan tersebut tiga bulan belakangan, sampai Akutagawa hafal cara kulit apel bergelantung, dan wangi bunga lily yang dipangkunya dari toko ke ruangan hampa ini.

_Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

_CKLEK!_

"Aku datang, Dazai-_san_." Nama sang pasien dipanggilnya datar. Pemuda serba cokelat itu menengok ke arah suara yang dikenalinya, dengan wajah cemberut selayak bocah merajuk.

"Akutagawa-_chan_ lama~ Kamu terlambat lima menit."

"Benarkah? Kurasa sama saja." Sembari menjawab Akutagawa menata lily ke dalam vas. Dazai seakan memperhatikan atau memang demikian, meski ia sekadar membayangkan.

"Tidak, tidak, aku sangat yakin~ Sekarang kamu pasti mengupas apel. Terus dipotong kotak-kotak, lalu disuapkan ke mulutku seperti biasa~"

Menghafal kebiasaan sesederhana itu menjadi hal menyenangkan yang penjelasannya sampai mengendap di lidah. Dazai belum pernah absen untuk tersenyum sebaik ini kepada Akutagawa yang diam-diam tersipu. Membiarkan suara apel terkupas memenuhi senggang di tengah pandangan mereka, yang dibicarakan penuh keteduhan oleh bahasa sunyi dengan aksen romantisme yang kental.

"Sudah selesai belum?"

"Buka mulutmu, Dazai-_san_." Pasien di sampingnya menurut, dan sepotong apel masuk memenuhi gigitannya dengan rasa manis. Selalu enak seperti biasa.

"Sekarang giliranku menyuapimu, boleh?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dazai-_san_ tidak perlu repot-repot, kok."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menjatuhkan apelnya." Piring plastik beserta garpu diserahkan pada Dazai yang menerimanya. Sepotong apel berhasil ditusuk untuk membalas suapan barusan.

"Aaa~" Dazai memasukkan potongan tersebut ke mulut Akutagawa. Suara kunyahannya terdengar menikmati, ditambah semburat merah yang sengaja wanita itu tutupi.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa lebih enak kalau disuapi?"

"Mungkin ... begitu."

"Bagiku setiap Akutagawa-_chan_ menyuapiku, apelnya pasti terasa manis mau sehambar apa pun. Kira-kira dari mana rasa itu datang, ya? Aku penasaran."

"Perasaanmu yang mungkin membuatnya demikian." Sejenak wajah tampan itu mengernyit hendak menimbang-nimbang. Dazai justru menggidikkan bahu gagal paham.

"Tolong sisir rambutku. Siapa tahu aku paham nanti."

Tanpa diminta pun Akutagawa akan melakukannya, dan Dazai mengubah posisi menjadi duduk supaya wanita itu leluasa. Kepalanya merasai gerigi plastik yang mengatur rambut cokelatnya serapi mungkin. Termanjakan dalam kelembutan yang misterius, namun menenangkan seakan gerakannya menyanyikan lagu pegantar tidur. Tahu-tahu Dazai menghentikan Akutagawa dengan meraih tangannya. Mengelus telapak dan jari-jari ramping yang berkeringat gugup.

"Sudah kuduga. Tangan Akutagawa-_chan_ pasti lembut." Gerakan merabanya masih dilanjutkan. Dazai baru berhenti, ketika Akutagawa berdeham akibat canggung.

"A-ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak sama sekali~ Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya karena bagiku, kelembutan Akutagawa-_chan_ sangat misterius."

"Tetapi aku bukan mata-mata atau apa pun itu." Tawa renyah lolos dari Dazai mendengar jawaban Akutagawa. Keseriusannya menanggapi perkataan secara gamblang membuat Dazai mustahil bosan.

"Perumpamaan, Akutagawa-_chan_. Aku bilang kamu misterius, karena kebaikan dan sentuhan darimu terasa asing. Bukankah itu aneh? Padahal kita sudah melewati tiga bulan bersama-sama."

Diam menjadi jawaban yang tak Dazai sangka. Akutagawa melanjutkan menyisir, sementara pemuda itu menunggu segalanya usai untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Kalimatnya terlampau heran dengan senyum, dan tawa yang berhenti pura-pura bahagia. Merasai kejanggalan yang merobek jiwa, seakan raganya tidak menghendaki ketulusan

Datangnya Akutagawa terasa salah dengan menghadirkan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap ini. Terlalu aneh sewaktu jarum jam melambatkan diri, untuk Dazai nikmati bersama air mata yang menahan wujudnya demi mempertahankan ketulusan tersebut.

"Kecup keningku, Akutagawa-_chan_," pinta Dazai mendadak membuat yang bersangkutan terheran-heran. Meski ia langsung menurutinya tanpa banyak tanya.

Kecupan singkat itu berlanjut ke hidung, dan terakhir adalah pipi. Tiba-tiba pula Dazai mencium bibir Akutagawa yang pucat pasi. Melumatnya perlahan untuk merasai liur di mulut wanita itu. Mengabsen jumlah gigi yang entah tanggal atau bertumbuh, karena ia tidak berhitung menggunakan angka maupun rasa–sekadar hampa sampai pagutan itu berakhir pahit bagi keduanya.

"Dazai-_san_ ...?"

_GREP!_

"Ini mengerikan ... Akutagawa-_chan_. Aku takut." Tangan Akutagawa yang terangkat Dazai remas kencang. Kepala dan mata berperban itu menyandarkan lelah pada bahu Akutagawa yang terasa kokoh.

"Ceritakan saja. Akan kudengarkan."

"Aku takut Akutagawa-_chan_ akan meninggalkanku." Suara Dazai menggigil seakan beku. Begitu lesu membuat kalimatnya berjatuhan tanpa terengkuh oleh genggaman Akutagawa.

"Kapan aku bilang akan meninggalkan Dazai-_san_?"

"Firasatku yang bilang begitu. Aku takut Akutagawa-_chan_ meninggalkanku, karena tanpa sengaja aku menggantimu dengan orang lain."

_DEG!_

Batuknya yang menerus disembunyikan kini menampakkan diri melalui kelopak lily. Akutagawa buru-buru mengatur napas sebelum Dazai curiga. Memungut bunga tersebut, dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Wanita 23 tahun itu tahu apa tujuannya memelihara kebun dalam dada. Kenapa ia bisa menderita, namun mekar dan jatuh dengan indah, sekaligus berguguran membawa serta kerapuhannya.

Cintanya kepada Dazai Osamu adalah jawaban paling relevan. Diksi yang mustahil Akutagawa bantah, karena bahasa pecinta selalu mencampurkan benderang dusta dengan cemerlangnya kejujuran–dan semua akan berakhir bodoh, ketika air mata terbiasa menampakkan wajah.

"Akutagawa-_chan_ baik-baik saja? Batukmu terdengar parah." Kata-katanya melirih dengan kekhawatiran sedalam itu. Akutagawa tetap menggeleng, meski Dazai tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hanya batuk biasa. Aku sehat sebenarnya."

"Seminggu terakhir, seorang wanita mendatangiku terus-menerus. Dia selalu mengajakku bermain di taman. Kami bahkan naik gunung, dan melihat matahari terbenam di puncaknya."

"Tetapi, wanita itu bukanlah Akutagawa-_chan_. Entah kenapa aku sangat yakin. Dia selalu memarahiku, dan tidak pernah jujur pada perasaannya. Berbeda darimu yang terang-terangan memperhatikanku. Melakukan segalanya untukku meski aku tidak pernah membalasmu."

"_Uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ... kurasa Dazai-s_an_ berlebihan dalam menanggapi perhatianku. Aku ..."

Kebohongan tersebut dipatahkan Dazai yang kembali menciumnya. Memeluk erat tubuh yang tak kalah lemah dengan miliknya, dan memasukannya dalam tarikan yang berhenti mengenali diri sendiri. Bagaimanapun Dazai meraba paras itu, mengecup kening, sepasang pipi, hidung dan punggung tangan Akutagawa, membisikkan 'aku menyayangimu', semakin kosong hatinya yang ternyata ditinggal jarak–terasa jauh seakan memang begitu adanya.

"Aku takut wanita di mimpiku menggantikan Akutagawa-_chan_. Tetapi di sisi lain, aku rindu padanya entah karena apa."

"Beritahu aku, Akutagawa-_chan_. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku mencintaimu dan bukan _wanita_ itu ...?"

"Berhenti memaksakan dirimu, Dazai-_san_. Aku tidak menyukainya." Tanpa melanjutkan pelukan Dazai dilepas. Akutagawa terlalu sesak membuat lily kembali berkeliaran. Pandangannya menjadi nanar menatap wajah Dazai yang kesakitan.

"Tetapi aku bahagia saat bersamamu! Kenapa aku malah mengingat wanita yang tidak sekali pun pernah mengunjungiku? Memimpikannya tanpa menghadirkanmu yang selalu datang mengunjungiku?"

Kedua tangannya mengepal menggapai pedih. Meluapkan luka, gelisah dan kekecewaan yang memperoleh raga baru bernama kehilangan–bahwa nyatanya, bagaimanapun Dazai tersakiti atau dipukuli sesak, semua itu bukanlah apa-apa selain melebih-lebihkan firasat yang disalahrasai.

"Kenapa begitu jadinya ... Akutagawa-_chan_? Apa yang sebenarnya salah dengan diriku? Apa aku harus melihatmu dulu baru bisa mencintaimu?"

"Kamu tidak melakukan apa pun. Akulah yang salah di sini."

Akutagawa menjadi salah karena membalas ciuman itu dengan kebaikan. Menumpahkan beribu-ribu waktu yang tenggelam ketika mencintai Dazai, yang mustahil pemuda itu pahami karena ia bukanlah takdir, melainkan kesalahanpahaman milik semesta.

Hanya kisah Akutagawa seorang yang membicarakan rumah perasaannya menjelma Dazai. Menciptakan siksa bagi diri sendiri, karena berlarut untuk menyaksikan perputaran dunia dalam senja yang berparas elok, dan begitu kontras ketika malam turut membaurkan hitam di sepasang cokelat manis itu–membuatnya tampak nelangsa, hancur dan gundah. Namun begitu cantik, indah sekaligus menarik.

"Aku yakin wanita di mimpimu adalah Nakahara Chuuya-_san_. Dia pacar Dazai-_san_ yang telah meninggal."

_DEG!_

Giliran Dazai yang terbatuk. Kaget mendapati rahasia yang menghentakkan ingatannya dengan satu kali rasa sakit.

"Kalian pernah mendaki Gunung Fuji. Sering jalan-jalan ke luar negeri juga. Tetapi, tempat favorit kalian adalah kebun bunga di halaman rumah Nakahara-_san_. Dazai-_san_ suka minum teh bersamanya sambil menikmati senja."

"Bagaimana kamu tahu sebanyak itu?"

"Semua itu kuketahui untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Kalau aku harus berhenti mencintai Dazai-_san_, karena hatimu dimiliki dia seorang." _Bahkan sampai sekarang, tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun perasaanmu_ _terhadap Nakahara-san_.

Dengan begini, apa cintanya menjadi salah karena memberi tanpa menerima balik? Memang keliru semenjak diselipkan pada balasan yang alamatnya bukanlah namanya, melainkan kematian itu sendiri?

Namun, benarkah ada jawaban paling tepat untuk cinta? Pemikirannya mungkin salah dan bodoh, tetapi Akutagawa percaya karena keyakinan tersebut datang dari renjananya yang tidak mengenali kekalahan.

"Jangan mengasihiku. Ini adalah jalan yang kupilih." Mau berbatu kerikil atau terjal mengundang maut, Akutagawa siap dengan segala konsekuensi. Tidak ada jawaban yang benar untuk cinta. Semua tergantung dari seberapa besar pemahaman, dan kebaikan yang dipercayai.

"Hubungan kita sebelumnya apa?"

"Asing, Dazai-_san_. Dirimu yang tidak amnesia pasti enggan menganggapku sebagai temanmu."

"Aku ... benar-benar jahat, ya? Pantas mustahil bagiku untuk membalasmu. Tetapi setidaknya ..." Jeda sejenak. Akutagawa dihangatkan oleh air matanya yang membasahi Dazai dengan sedu sedan tertahan.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebagai teman sekarang."

Peluk itu hadir tanpa memaksai jejak. Dengan penuh kesengajaan meninggalkan senyumannya, untuk dibawa pergi sebagai cinta seekor kupu-kupu yang walau sesaat, tetapi begitu elok dalam menerbangkan perasaannya dengan sayap kaca yang percaya diri. Akutagawa bahagia telah dicintai dengan rupa sejujur itu–bahwa ia siap merasai langit, bersama kebun bunga yang telah merawat perasaannya agar terjaga abadi.

"Terima kasih untuk tiga bulan yang menyenangkan, Dazai-_san_. Kamu telah membuatku merasa dicintai walau sebentar."

"Maaf karena sempat membohongimu juga. Aku hanya ingin ... dilirik Dazai-_san_ sekali ... saja ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ..."

Lily putih ternodai merah darah yang amis. Pandangan Akutagawa melayu, dan jatuh tertunduk ke dada bidang Dazai. Menyesak oleh melambatnya napas dalam rengkuhannya yang kian menguat. Dazai membisikkan kerelaan itu dengan sabar. Berkata, 'Akutagawa-c_han_ boleh pergi sekarang', 'Kamu tidak lagi harus mempertahanku,' 'Tidak boleh menderita karena aku gagal membalasmu'.

"Nanti ... Dazai-_san_ akan ... sendirian. Aku juga tidak ingin ... benar-benar pergi."

"Makanya berkunjunglah sesekali. Aku menunggumu untuk mengupaskan apel dan menyisir rambutku, Akutagawa-_chan_." Anggukannya begitu pelan sebelum terpejam. Sempurna menjemput perpisahan di antara mereka yang lain waktu, Dazai harap lebih terlambat dari perjanjian.

"Nanti giliranku, oke? Meskipun tidak bisa mengupaskan apel, aku pasti membelikanmu lily setiap hari. Akan kutaruh di depan supaya Akutagawa-_chan_ bisa menghirupnya."

"Soal jalannya, Akutagawa-_chan_ tidak perlu takut aku tersesat. Tempatnya pasti kuiingat dengan baik. Aku tidak akan amnesia lagi. Jadi, kumohon jangan khawatir ..."

"Dan kamu tahu? Ternyata menjadi buta sangatlah menyusahkan, Akutagawa-_chan_. Meski aku tidak melihatmu meninggal secara langsung, dan itu sedikit melindungiku ..." Walau nyatanya dusta, karena kehangatan yang membekas susah payah mengoyak Dazai.

"Aku juga ingin menangis untuk mengenang kepergianmu. Menunjukkan kesedihanku karena sekarang ..."

_Teman baikku meninggalkanku secepat ini._

Tamat.

A/N: Iyakkk dan ending-nya maksa sekali~ aku ga akan bikin DazAku romance lagi deh abis ini. meski berasa fine2 aja tetep aja rasanya ada yang kurang dengan fic buatanku sebelumnya wkwkw. dan keknya emang tabu ya bikin akutagawa jadi cewek terus jatuh cinta sama dazai? aku ternyata lebih prefer hubungan mereka sebatas murid-mentor.

Tapiii thx banget buat kalian yang mau2nya mampir buat baca fic gajelas ini. mohon kritik saran ugha biar fic DazAku buatanku bisa lebih baik nanti (AMIN). sampai jumpa di fic DazAku lainnya tanpa genderbend atau romance lagi wkwkw. buat yang mau gabung grup fanfiction addict, bisa kirim no wa kalian lewat PM.


End file.
